


i know who i want to take me home

by purplefennels7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, half of this is tony/happiness tbh, he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefennels7/pseuds/purplefennels7
Summary: Dr. Strange, may I have this dance?The night is ending. Tony and Stephen are just beginning.





	i know who i want to take me home

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to closing time and it put me in a Mood so i wrote this  
> tony needs to be happy forever @ the universe don't u dare take this away from him

It’s two in the morning and the party’s winding down, people trickling towards the exits as the lights start coming up over the dimmed ballroom in Stark Tower. Tony’s sitting at a table near the entrance, sipping at his drink and looking out over the thinning crowd. Yes, it’s been an absolute shitstorm of a year, what with losing to Thanos and then coming back six months later to kick him off the side of a cliff, and Tony’s willing to admit, if only to himself, that there’ve been too many times where he hadn’t thought he was going to make it this far.

But look at him now, cheeks sore from smiling too hard, a string of fairy lights still draped around his neck where Pepper had tossed it halfway through her toast, tie half-knotted around his neck and his suit jacket lost somewhere on the dance floor when he’d stripped it off halfway through doing something that closely approximated a tango with a laughing Stephen. For the first time in what’s probably closer to six years than six months, he feels clearly, completely happy.

Pepper stops on her way out the door to kiss him on the cheek and say goodnight, and as he grins back at her he’s struck, as he always is, by how lucky he is that she’s still willing to be friends with him. She hadn’t been vapourized in the snap like he’d feared, and she’d stuck by him through the whole painful ordeal with the promise that they’d figure themselves out after the whole hubbub with half the universe dying had quieted down. They’d ended up putting their relationship on hold because between trying to run a company in the aftermath of the end of the world and trying to turn back said end of the world, they’d both agreed that there were bigger things to focus on. But she’d been _there_ , she’d stayed and talked him through the nightmares and reminded him to eat, and she’d heard him out after he’d realized that he kind of perhaps wanted to call off the engagement and promptly panicked, and by the end of it all she’d admitted that she kind of perhaps wanted to do the same thing. She’d even let him rant at her when he’d figured out that he had a not-so-insignificant crush on Stephen Strange, and according to the sorcerer himself, she’d given him the shovel talk to end all shovel talks when they’d actually started dating. They still meet to talk over coffee every week, and she’s always glowing and laughing and honestly Tony’s just happy that she’s happy.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter shouts, materializing out of the darkness with Ned and MJ in tow. “Awesome party! I’ve gotta, like, go, May wants me home by three, but I just wanted to thank you, for, uh, everything.”

“Real eloquent, Parker,” MJ mutters behind him, and he sticks his tongue out at her. Tony smirks as he gets up and pulls a surprised Peter into a hug.

“You’ve done good, kid,” he says. Peter looks like he’s about to explode with happiness when he lets go, and Tony pushes away the memory of him fading away in his arms. He’s here, he’s alive and whole and if you looked at him you’d never guess that he’d been dead for six months. “I’ll get Happy to drive you home, we don’t want to keep your Aunt May waiting.” Peter opens his mouth, no doubt to politely turn him down, but Tony knows for a fact that the first time he’d gotten a ride in one of Tony’s cars he’d gushed about it for the whole day.

“Peter, I insist,” he says, and true to form, Peter nigh-near lights up.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark!” he shouts over his shoulder as he practically runs for the door. Tony looks after him, smiling at his enthusiasm.

“Careful, Tony,” someone says behind him. “Some people might say you’re going soft.” Tony turns around to find his boyfriend smiling fondly at him, the Cloak floating in the air beside him.

“And what, exactly, is the problem with that?” he asks, getting up and going to stand beside Stephen for the sole purpose of tucking himself into his side and putting an arm around him.

“It’s too cute to possibly be legal,” Stephen replies, pressing a kiss into his hair. Tony lets out a little laugh as he noses into the touch.

“My, Doctor, one might almost say you were flirting with me. How forward of you.”

“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed. I wonder if it’s working…?” Tony twists around to look up at him.

“I really do wonder,” he says, and kisses him, nipping lightly at his lip as Stephen curls a hand around the back of his neck to pull him in. “That answer your question?”

“Mmm, it may require some further experimentation,” Stephen mumbles into his mouth, voice nearly a whisper, and Tony gladly obliges.

They’re interrupted by a piercing wolf-whistle, and Tony whips around to find Rhodey glaring at him from across the room, mouthing  _Get a room, idiots!_ He glares just as defiantly back, only for Rhodey to roll his eyes and turn to murmur something to what seems like thin air, and a second later his voice comes across the speakers.

“The last song of the night goes out to our favourite annoying couple, Tony and Stephen! Maybe they’ll get a room sometime soon and stop subjecting the rest of us to their PDA.” Tony’s halfway through flipping him off when the lights dim back down and the first chords of a very familiar song ripple from the speakers.

 _Closing time, open all the doors and let you out into the world._ And okay, maybe that wasn’t a stupid thing after all. Tony mentally takes back the snarky comment he’d been considering; it looks like he owes Rhodey a drink instead. He still remembers the first time he’d danced with Stephen, slightly tipsy and swaying to this very song, and as the chorus comes on Tony takes one of Stephen’s trembling hands in his and says, voice low, “Dr. Strange, may I have this dance?”

And Stephen replies, just as low, “You may, Mr. Stark,” and he lets Tony kiss his hand and lead him out onto the dancefloor. Stephen does look really unfairly pretty even under the low light, and Tony presses against him and tucks his head under his chin, wrapping his arms around his taller frame and swaying them to the beat.

“I know who I want to take me home,” Stephen sings along, and Tony’s close enough that he can feel the deep rumble of his voice. He tips his head up and presses a kiss against his jaw, wondering how in the world he’d ever gotten so lucky.

“I know who I want to take me home,” he chimes in at the next line, and as they harmonize Stephen’s smile is so fond that it makes Tony feel like he’s overflowing, and all of a sudden the sheer amount of love that he feels for this man hits him like a brick to the chest.

Tony just knows that Rhodey and FRIDAY are responsible for the spotlight that falls over them in the next instant, and he really doesn’t deserve James Rhodes as a best friend but he’s going to take full advantage of it anyway. The thought of maybe standing a little further away from Stephen crosses his mind, but Tony Stark is nothing but shameless in the spotlight, and anyway, Rhodey’s already labelled them as ‘that annoying couple’ and therefore he’s got him free rein to do whatever he wants.

Stephen apparently has other ideas, though, as he pushes Tony lightly away until there’s just enough space between them for him to pull Tony into a twirl that ends with Stephen’s hands on his waist, and suddenly they’re dancing full ballroom and Tony’s torn between wishing for his jacket, for fashion’s sakes, and really hoping FRIDAY’s getting all of this on camera anyway. Of course Stephen’s leading, because he’s annoying and tall and normally Tony would have a few things to say about that, but right now he’s too occupied with the way Stephen seems to glow under the lights, and he’s really, awfully smitten with the man he’s dancing with in a way that he’s never really been before.

 _Every new beginning comes from some other beginning’s end._ Stephen spins Tony into a dip as they sing the last lines together, and they stay there, chests pressed close together, as the last chord hangs in the air. And then the lights come all the way up and there’s applause from the crowd that’s gathered, but Tony’s only had eyes for Stephen this whole time, and then the sorcerer is pulling him into a kiss that lifts him onto his toes and Tony’s laughing delightedly against his lips.

“I love you, Stephen,” he says just before he licks into his mouth. Stephen’s grin is blinding when he pulls away.

“I love you, too,” Stephen replies, and Tony kisses him again, just because he can.

“Wanna come home with me?” Tony says when they break apart.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Tony has just enough time to yell a goodnight to the thinning crowd, trusting that they’ll let themselves out of the Tower on their own, and if not, that FRIDAY will prevent them from wandering anywhere they shouldn’t, before Stephen portals them directly into Tony’s bedroom.

“I know who I want to take me home,” Tony says, fingers already at the buttons of Stephen’s jacket. In the split second before he stops thinking altogether, Tony’s realized that he really wants to dance with Stephen as his husband. He’s already started planning his proposal by the time Stephen’s lips trail down the line of his throat and coherent thought flees his mind. He thinks this is going to be a really, really good beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](https://tconystark.tumblr.com)  
> comments and kudos make my day


End file.
